That Porcelain Smile
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: They have to know and trust eachother to make them perfect teammates. Sai knows that this is impossible with Sakura’s emotions running crazy after that Uchiha. Will Sai piece together Sakura's porcelain heart before she breaks his porcelain face? R&R plz!
1. Ignoring You

Sai/Sakura Fanfic: That Porcelain Smile

Summary: Sakura and Sai are sent on a mission together. They have to know and trust eachother in a way that makes them perfect teammates. Sai knows that this is impossible with Sakura's emotions running rampant after that Uchiha. Will Sai piece together Sakura's porcelain heart before she breaks his porcelain face?

Note: They are about 20 in this fanfic…deal with it.

Chapter One: Ignoring You

"AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" Sai's poor ears popped just before a small but powerful fist connected with his face. Sakura stood red-faced while clinging to a towel with one hand while the other one was in a fist after punching the artist into a tree four meters away.

"Geeze Ugly, that was highly uncalled for!" The pale ninja pulled himself out of the now bent tree trunk while rubbing his swelling cheek. Sakura was insane, Sai swore that she was.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes burning like flames before throwing a kunai at him, which he caught effortlessly. "MAYBE IF YOU WOULDN'T JUST BARGE IN ON A GIRL WHEN SHE'S BATHING THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!" When on long missions with the forest as a main setting, and with three boys as teammates, life sucked for her. Sai just shrugged arrogantly.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Ugly. I mean it isn't like there's much to look at." It wasn't even a second before the male was, again, sent flying through the woods and into another innocent tree. Sai looked up from his new "tree chair" and noticed that this time, the river was not even in sight. "She sure can punch." He said while rubbing his other cheek, which was now swelling to match the opposite cheek.

"AND STAY OUT!" Sakura's voice carried for many kilometers and the birds and other wildlife fled from their resting place in fear of the kunoichi. She sighed and dressed quickly, drying her hair with the towel. Sai was truly annoying. Not Naruto annoying, but the arrogant jerk annoying. Sakura really couldn't understand him and he just made her so mad. As much as she loved and respected Tsunade, her mentor, her mother, she had to think that she went off of the deep end with assigning Sai and her to this mission.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sakura, Sai, I have an important mission for the two of you." The Hokage stared hard at her student and the impassive boy next to her. "It is a special mission and you may not like it, but I assure you, it is of high importance to me."_

"_Of course, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura didn't hesitate to take the mission, even though she had no idea of the details. Sai just shrugged and nodded. _

_Tsunade looked at them both before continuing. "I cannot give you very much information about this mission, and you will have to infer what you can while you do it. Your instructions are simple, but completing them might be difficult." _

_With a nod from the two, she continued. "You have to put all your trust in eachother. Learn as much as you can about eachother. This is an undercover mission, of sorts. You two will be posing as a couple in Horenkenkai, a very popular village in the Wind country. A couple. You know, like courting, dating, whatever you kids call it." Sakura's eyes widened slightly but she smiled wearily nonetheless. "And this will be a very long mission. Months. You are to 'live' there and pretend you are just normal people, not ninjas. Also, watch out for any strange or dangerous signs."_

"_What signs, exactly?" Sai asked, finally showing a smidge of slight interest. Tsunade looked at him, blinking, before shrugging. "Any signs." _

_**End of Flashback**_

Their mission began that day. Sakura packed and met up with Sai at the gates after saying goodbye to Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato. It's been 2 days since then and Sakura was already about to murder Sai in his sleep. She couldn't help sigh as she went back to their campsite. Sai was there, tending to his paintings as usual. When she arrived he looked up.

"Are you going to make dinner, Ugly?" He asked with a bored expression. Sakura's eye twitched as she grabbed her wrist before it could punch him again. She went to the fire that he had gotten going and picked up their pan, refraining from using it to bash the artist's face in, and settled it into the flames. Setting a few fish on it that she caught while bathing, she sighed as she cooked. After a few minutes of silence, she looked over at the dark-haired man who was busy with his painting still. She looked back at the skillet before breaking the silence.

"Hey, Sai?"

"Hm?"

"….What are you drawing?"

Sai paused in his drawing, lifted it up and turned it for her to see the beautiful tiger, and went back to his business. Sakura said 'oh' before turning back to the fish, flipping them, and sighing again.

"What's on your mind, Ugly?" Sai said without looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep sighing, as if you have something you want to say."

"Oh….I was just thinking about what Tsunade-sama said."

"She says a lot of things, Ugly, can you be a little more specific?"

"About how we should get to know eachother…"

"Hi. I'm Sai. Nice to meet you, Sakura Haruno. There, we know eachother. Mission complete."

Aaaaaand before Sai could look up, a red-hot fish was chucked at him, clocking him in the face. "NOT WHAT I MEANT, ASSHOLE!"

Sai glared at the pink haired girl as he plucked the fish off of his head. "This is yours now." He said coldly before tossing the fish back at her.

Sakura looked at the fish now in the dirt in front of her. "Well, then it's a good thing I caught more than that because I'm not eating anything that's touched your face."

Sai was drawing again, completely ignoring her as he did so. The kunoichi decided to ignore him in turn and started munching on one of the fish after it was done. The dark haired male looked at the fish in her hand and blinked. "Ugly, hand me a fish."

Sakura didn't say anything, she was ignoring him and that was that. "Ugly, didn't you hear me? I said give me a fish." Sakura's eyebrow twitched but beside that she had no sign of even knowing he was there.

Sai looked at the fish and his stomach growled. He grabbed his stomach and snarled himself. "Sakura, please hand me a fish?" He tried being polite. Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye and handed him one with a small smile.

"See? It doesn't hurt to be nice once and a while." She said but he was too busy digging into the fish as if he were starving. Sakura sighed, "Men…"

After a couple minutes in silence, the pink-haired kunoichi finished her meal and stretched. The sky was dark and she looked at the stars a moment before standing up. "I'm going to bed now, good night Sai."

Sai didn't look up but he raised his hand in a sort of wave before going back to his drawing again. Sakura walked over to the small two-person tent and crawled into it and into her sleeping bag. It wasn't two minutes before Sakura was sound asleep.

Sai looked over at the tent where he could sense that she was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but feel his own body groan with exhaust from the day's travels. A few more seconds of thinking and he stood up, resigning himself to go to sleep.

He crawled into the tent and curled up in his own sleeping back but found that Sakura was a cuddler and he felt his eye twitch as she inched closer to him in her sleep.

"mmmhmm…" She mumbled before she stopped moving and Sai found that he had to face her or else his face would be pressed against the tent siding uncomfortably, so he sighed and faced the sleeping girl. Her face was peaceful and he couldn't help but note that she wasn't ugly at all. He hated himself for thinking that, but he'd be damned if he ever openly said it.

With a last thought of calling Sakura 'ugly' much more tomorrow, Sai fell into his own slumber, pictures of the sleeping kunoichi burned into the unfortunate man's eyelids.


	2. Not So Stranger In The Mist

That Porcelain Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are in the manga or anime.

Chapter 2: Not So Stranger In The Mist

It was two more days of traveling before the duo made it to the village that they were destined for. Just outside of town, Sai stopped, still concealed by the forest and turned to the pink haired girl behind him. "We should change clothes now."

"Why?" she asked with a puzzled glance at her attire. Sai sighed and pointed to his own clothing. "Gee, maybe it's because we look like ninja when we're supposed to be just regular people on this mission?" Sakura made an 'oh' before nodding.

"Well…I'll just go over there and change then…" She pointed to a spot where trees and bushes could keep her privacy. He nodded and started taking his shirt of.

Sakura turned and hid herself amongst the vegetation before stripping her own clothes off. She pulled out some new clothes that were less ninja like. She pulled on a long red skirt that flowed around her calves beautifully and a white décolleté shirt that had sleeves that hung off her shoulders. She pulled off her boot/sandals and put on white strappy heels. The girl also pulled the top half of her hair up into a beautiful half ponytail.

Sakura came out of her bushy haven and found her way back to where Sai stood, now in a nice pair of slacks and a white polo shirt. "You clean up nice." She said as she walked over.

"Thanks, Ugly," was all he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the trees of the forest and onto the path that led into the village. Still holding her hand, he led Sakura into the bustling city. They walked down the busy streets and Sakura looked down at their entwined hands for a moment. "Remember, we're a couple." He whispered so quietly that Sakura could barely hear.

"Whatever." Sakura smiled at him with fake affection and he placed that face smile of his back on his face. They walked hand in hand down the busy street until they came upon a great big hotel. "This is where we're staying?" She asked as she looked at the grand place. Sai nodded and pulled her inside and to the front desk.

"Hello, we have reservations under the name Takashi." Sai said with confidence. The short, grey-haired woman looked in a book, flipping between pages for a moment, before nodding. "Ah yes, Hikana-san and Tanaka-dono, we were expecting you."

Sakura looked down and smiled at the old lady as she heard her false name. "Please follow me to your rooms. Also, Tanaka-dono, your agent told me to tell you that the hot springs are open 24 hours during your stay. Please do enjoy them." They stopped in front of a grand door. Sakura's smile widened at the sound of a 24-hour hot spring. "Thank you." The pink haired girl replied with a bow to the elder. Sai bowed as well and the hostess left them to their room after handing them their keys.

"You can stay all you want, I'm heading to the hot spring!" Sakura did a little cheer before running off towards the steamy relaxation calling for her. Sai didn't have a chance to argue, and truth be told he could use a nice soak. The dark haired man followed the kunoichi and came to an abrupt halt outside the door to the hot springs. The elder lady did not mention that it was a single hot spring for both women and men. How indecent!

Unfortunately for Sai, his muscles screamed for the warm water and he reluctantly opened the door and stepped into the changing area. Removing his clothes and pulling a towel around his waist, he opened the next door and saw a glorious large hot spring with multiple smaller ones. Men and women were scattered around, mingling or just relaxing. Sakura was easy to spot with her wild hair, and he made his way over to her, his grip on his towel tightened as girls stared at him while he passed. He wrapped an arm around Sakura's toweled waist and pulled her to a smaller hot spring where no people were.

She didn't say anything as he gently led her into the hot water. Once she was comfortable he let himself in as well. "I don't understand why women stare at me so much. It's annoying." He said as he scanned the room. No one really seemed out of place here except him. Sai's eyes caught something black and he looked back to where he saw it to see red eyes in the steam. They were glaring at him, but they caught sight of Sakura's pink head and they softened, barely enough to notice. Then they were gone. _'Itachi? No that man's eyes wouldn't do that even if his life depended on it. Could it be…?'_ His musings were interrupted as the green-eyed kunoichi started speaking to him.

"Sai? Is something wrong?" Her eyes were soft and held slight worry for him and he felt himself flush, from the heat and steam he did not know. Sai was about to say that he thought he saw Sasuke, but then he saw her face every time that name was said and something inside of him caused him to lie. Sai never wanted to see that look on her face.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something in the steam." Sakura blinked then giggled. "Are you seeing ghosts or the future in the steam, like Gaiten-baa-sama?" Sai almost smiled as the old woman's name was brought up. That crazy lady was always saying she could see the future or spirits of the dead calling in smoke and steam. He remembered when she offered him a place to stay while he found his own. She offered him a bowl of steaming ramen and said that she saw he needed a place to crash. Gaiten-baa-sama was old enough to be his grandmother, but she always seemed to want him around.

Sakura had slipped closer to him and he suddenly became very aware of it. He gave her a questioning look and she smirked. "I thought we're a couple?"

That playful look in her eyes and the smile on her face were perfect. He found he liked that look. "Oh really, Sakura?" He emphasized her name, rolling it off of his tongue in a seductive manner. Sai took much delight in seeing her eyes widen and her cheeks blush.

It was ten or so minutes before Sakura yawned, rather loudly, and Sai decided it was time to get out and get some rest. He stood up, carefully holding his towel in place, and looked down at her with a smile. "Bedtime." She nodded and stood up, as well. They left the bathhouse together and wandered up to their room.

"I wonder what Shishou did. She doesn't personally make hotel reservations unless she has something planned." Sakura mumbled as she placed the key in the lock. After opening the door, Sakura stopped with an embarrassed gasp. Sai looked through her arm and saw why she stopped. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course." He said while shaking his head and pushing she blushing Sakura into the light pink and dark red room. The honeymoon suite. Figures that the Fifth Hokage would go ALL OUT when making sure they seemed like a couple.

"I can't sleep here! There's only one bed!" Sakura was still blushing and Sai looked at the large canopy bed. He shrugged and pulled the covers down a little before pointing at the fluffy bed.

"Sleep or you will blow our cover." He then crawled in on one side and turned his back to her. She gulped and nodded before sliding in on the opposite side and turned her back to him. Sai reached over and turned off the lights before shutting his eyes.

"Good night, Sai." She whispered before soft snores were heard from her side. Sai almost smiled.

"Good night, Sakura."

………………………….OMG SCENE CHANGE!

Bright red eyes shone in the solid darkness as he watched the two fall asleep in the hotel. Something deep in his stomach turned as he watched the pink-haired girl crawl in beside his supposed look-a-like.

"Sleep tight, Sakura." His voice whispered but venom dripped off of every word and anger and jealousy cut into him like a thousand kunai. "I hope you enjoy your slumber, Sai, for it's the last time you shall sleep peacefully. I will make sure of that." And with that last vow, the dark haired ninja vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the two to their dreams.

……………………..,,,OMG END OF CHAPTER!

Bechya all saw that coming! Dun dun DUN! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall make chapter 3 asap. Review please! You know you wanna….go on…dooooo it!

-Amori


	3. Silken Problems

That Porcelain Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sakura, Sai, or anyone…cause I suck like that….

Chapter 3: Silken Problems

She couldn't stand it anymore. Her body burned in a way that made shivers run up and down her spine. The sweat trickled down her body and she felt close to breaking.

"Hey Ugly! Get out of the steam-room before you faint!" Sai's voice came through the wood door and she sighed. So much for a nice relaxing spa treatment.

Sai stepped back as the wooden door swung open to reveal a very sweaty, angry, towel-clad kunoichi. "I was just fine in there! You know, you should try spa treatments…you are way too tense!"

The girl grinned as Sai's left eye twitched a bit. "Go take a shower and put some clothes on, Stinky, we're going out." With that he turned and left. Sakura felt her anger bubble up inside again at his arrogance and her new nickname but did as she was asked.

The cold shower felt good against her steam-cooked flesh. Sakura washed and clothed in only minutes before popping out of the bathroom and into the room. Sai was standing in plain black pants and a nice white shirt, his headband tucked safely away in his bag.

He couldn't help but look at her. She looked pretty good in her ankle length red skirt and white halter-top. Her hair was back and her headband, also, was hiding in her bag. "Let's go, Ugly." He grabbed her hand in his, gently, and opened the door. It was a short walk to the main street but already Sakura was running from stall to stall admiring all the clothes and jewelry and wares. She may be a ninja, but she was still a woman.

"Sakura, dear, why don't we get some lunch?" Sai looked to the excited young woman at his side. She looked up at him with puzzled eyes but remembered that they were a 'couple'. She smiled back at him and nodded heartily. He led her to a quaint little dango shop and sat her down at a table before seating himself on her other side.

Tea and dango arrived almost the second Sai sat down. He was impressed with the speed of the waitresses. The two ate in silence, and Sai blinked as he looked beyond Sakura to a man hidden in the shadows. He could feel the man staring and made a mental note to be wary of his presence. "Sakura, lets go look at some more shops?" Sai asked, hoping that the pink haired girl would get the hint that there was a tagalong.

"Alright." She smiled at him. He wasn't sure if she caught it or not, but he was sure that they were safe as long as they were in public. He paid and they left, hand in hand.

"Oh my!" Sakura was holding up various silk ribbons at one stall in the road. She was in heaven while they were shopping. Sai couldn't help but think at how cute it was that she was so easily excited. Sakura picked up a beautiful dark blue silk ribbon and stared at it in awe. It had dark embroidered black flowers that looked a lot like cherry blossoms. She stared at it silently for a while before setting it down and smiling softly to herself. Sai wanted to know what she was thinking about. Did it remind her of that Sasuke bastard?

Sai didn't know how wrong his thoughts were. Sakura wasn't even thinking of Sasuke, surprisingly. When the pink-haired kunoichi picked up the beautiful ribbon, her thoughts were on the dark blue color and the black cherry blossoms. They reminded her of herself and Sai. She never wanted to admit it, but he was attractive despite his careless attitude. She could actually picture a future by his side, even though she'd never admit it out loud.

When Sakura turned to look at Sai, she was surprised to see, on his face was a conflict in his mind. His face was low and his eyes were vacant, showing he was deep in thought and his eyebrows would furrow and relax and then furrow again, revealing he was in a mental conflict. She giggled mentally at the sight. He was cute when he showed his emotions, even slightly. "Sai?"

Her voice brought him from his thoughts. He looked into her jade eyes and his worried argument within himself faded. "Lets go to another stall?" She offered her hand and he nodded. "Sakura? Why don't you go check out that stall over there? They have nice jewelry." She nodded and bounced off through the crowd to the stall just feet away.

While her back was turned, Sai bought the silk ribbon and stuffed it into his pocket oh so carefully. He liked the small smile and peaceful face she had when she held it, and even if it was Sasuke she was thinking of, he wanted to see that face more often. After thanking the vendor, he walked up to the pink head he noticed in the crowd.

"Sai! Look! Isn't it pretty?" Sakura was holding up a silver chain on which a black onyx dragon laid. She had bought it the second she saw it and was struggling to put it on.

"Let me help." Sai took the jewelry from her hand and turned her back to him before gently pulling her hair off of the back of her neck.

Sakura felt shivers go down her spine as his soft fingers brushed the back of her neck to move her hair. _'He's just acting romantic, it's just an act…just an act…'_ She was mentally telling herself this, but couldn't help loving the feeling of his hand on her neck. She took the hair he moved in one hand and waited as he latched the clasp.

"There." His voice was soft and almost surprised. Sakura could feel his breath on the back of her neck and her heartbeat began racing so fast and hard she was almost sure he could hear it. The crowd around them had disappeared.

Sai watched as Sakura turned around to face him. His breath was caught in his throat as he gazed at her beauty. There were no sounds, no backgrounds. All he could see and hear was her. She had a slight blush across her pale face.

Sakura stared at the pale man in front of her. His eyes were full of emotion, so unlike him, but she liked it. They were so close together that if she took a deep breath, they would have been touching.

Before either of them could think anymore, minds clouded with an unknown feeling to either of them, Sai bent his head down, lips meeting hers gently in a kiss. Sakura didn't think, but closed her eyes softly, and returning the kiss.

Suddenly, the two were ripped apart. Sai was flung back into a pushcart and Sakura was thrown in the opposite direction into a wall. A VERY angry black-haired, red-eyed man stood glaring at Sai.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice quivered as she looked up from the hole in the wall she was now sitting in. The red-eyed man turned and looked at her with a snarl on his face.

"Sakura, I'm gone for a few months and you replace me with that wannabe look-a-like?" His voice was deep, angry, and hurt. He turned to Sai again and ran at him with his fist ready to punch.

Sai jumped out of the way and turned on his hand to deliver a kick to Sasuke's head but Sasuke arched his back and Sai's foot went over his face. Sasuke did a back flip before running back towards Sai, fist poised. Sai jumped over him and ran to Sakura. He grabbed her wrist and did a hand sign before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke cursed out loud as he looked around the frightened crown for the familiar pink hair but couldn't' find it, all he could see were the many frightened faces of the onlookers.

Sai and Sakura appeared inside their hotel room. Sakura let go of his hand before silently walking into the bathroom and locking the door, never looking at him. Sai felt his heart drop as he looked at the closed door and sighed. He pulled out the ribbon and set it neatly on the bed, before writing a note and leaving it next to the ribbon. He needed to go to the spa and take a steam. He needed to think.

Sakura sat in the bathtub for an hour, just staring at the wall and replaying the fight today in her mind. It had been 5 years since she last saw Sasuke. 5 years since he tried to kill Naruto and Sai and her.

After she was wrinkled and soaked thoroughly, she stood and dressed. Walking out of the bathroom she noticed she was alone. Sai wasn't there but on the bed was a note. She picked it up and saw that he had gone to the steam room. Her eyes landed on the silken ribbon and she picked it up, fingering it gently. "Sai…"

(END! Okay, okay, so short chappie but I UPDATED! YAY! I had some fun writing this, but it was also challenging too since I don't write action scenes with battles much but I liked how this turned out. I also loved the romance/fluff in this chapter. YAY!

-Amori


	4. The Ties That Bind Us

That Porcelain Smile

Disclaimer: OMG! I totally can't believe I'm updating as soon as I am, but I am! APOCOLYPSE! Lol but I don't own no one…not even myself… ;.;

WARNING: LEMON IN HERE! WOOT WOOT! Don't worry my poor young readers, I have a warning right before the yummy citrus so if you want to read to there, that's fine.

Chapter 4: The Ties That Bind Us

Sakura wanted to scream and yell and punch things. Sasuke was ruining everything that she and Sai were trying to do. He might as well have shouted out their true reasons for being here. She could just see it now. "THEY ARE KONOHA SHINOBI HERE TO SPY ON YOU!" Oh she wanted to beat him up so badly that he would have WISHED he were dead.

Sai's little PDA wasn't helping Sakura's wide spectrum of emotions as well. She was now horribly confused and that was something Sakura did not like one bit. They kissed. Was it just a 'make it look convincing' kiss, or was it deeper than that? Sai was a good actor, but not that good. And the ribbon? What did it all mean?

Sakura had been sitting on the bed for about an hour contemplating everything that had just happened, ribbon in hand. She couldn't deny that the kiss wasn't enjoyable…at least until Sasuke showed up. She couldn't deny that Sai was attractive, and he was developing more and more human emotions and understanding much more about people…

But did she LIKE him? Truth be told, she wouldn't mind being kissed by him again…without Sasuke. She looked down at the ribbon and felt her eyes soften. Okay, she liked him. A LOT.

Sai, however, was going through a much more difficult time figuring things out. He sat in a hot spring alone just thinking. His head was starting to hurt from all the thinking.

Sasuke just popped in and ruined probably the only moment Sai ever had with someone, probably exposed their mission, and he just kissed Sakura. It was almost too unbelievable.

Sai? Like someone? It was pure madness. How could he LIKE Sakura? She was…well Sakura! Why? Why did he kiss her? He tried to tell himself that it was for the mission…to make it more believable. Who was he kidding? He wanted to do that ever since the mission started. And, Sai had to be honest to himself, he'd do it again. Maybe without Sasuke…

Day turned to dusk and Sai clothed and walked up to the room. When he opened the door, he dodged a flying kunai that sprang out of it. "JEEZE!" Sakura set a trap, and he should have known.

"Oh, sorry Sai." Sakura's voice called from the bathroom. The door was open, so Sai assumed it was safe to come in. He entered the room and shut the door behind him silently.

"Really, Ugly? You think that would have stopped Sasuke?" He couldn't stop himself from using her nickname. He could sense her glare but smiled and shrugged it off.

"No, and if he did come, I'd punch him into oblivion." Sai didn't doubt she would. He looked up at her as she came out of the bathroom. In her hair, the ribbon he bought took the place of her headband. It was beautiful in her light pink hair.

"Thanks for the ribbon, Sai. It really means a lot to me." She said, her back to him to hide her blush at his stare. She pretended like she was looking for something in her suitcase for a moment before glancing back at the silent man. "Sai?"

He looked down and sighed. "I think we should talk, Sakura." His voice was serious and Sakura didn't know what to think. She nodded and sat down next to him on the bed, staring ahead silently.

Sai didn't know what to say, exactly, or how to say it. He wasn't good at this stuff. "We kissed." Her voice made him look at her, but she was still looking ahead. He nodded.

"We did. And I think I should tell you why." Sakura felt her heart drop. Did he really not like her back? Was he trying to say that it WAS for the mission only?

"I think I like you…" His voice was calm, betraying how nervous he really was. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at him with a shocked face.

"You…like me?" He nodded and looked down. This was NOT easy for him. Before he could even look back up, Sakura had jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. She had tears in her eyes and Sai's eyes were wide with shock mimicking her face just moments earlier. "Sai, I like you too…" She said softly.

It was then that Sai let his arms snake around her waist as he stood up to pull her into a deeper hug. This was so unreal. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. He could see it. Leaning down he let his lips capture hers in a gentle but strong kiss.

Sakura returned the kiss with passion. Sai licked her lower lip, bidding entry and she happily obliged. Sai let his tongue explore her mouth, as she did his. He loved her sweet taste and he ran his hand up and down her back softly. She moaned against his mouth and pulled him closer, hands snaking up into his hair.

-DANGER WILL ROBINSON DANGER! LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT!

Sai slowly and gently pulled her towards the bed, still locked in a kiss, and she let him pull her down on top of him. His hands wandered over her, one in her hair, and the other was up the back of her shirt. Sai broke the kiss as his hand touched her bra strap and looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure if she wanted this. She had a smile on her face as she nodded. That was all he needed as he unbuckled the bra and took off her shirt. He stared at her beauty in the moonlight. She was gorgeous and all his. She slowly reached for his own shirt and pulled it off slowly, drinking in his fine features. Sai leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, slowly going down and stopping between her collarbone and neck. He gently nipped at the flesh and sucked on it, greeted by a moan of pleasure from Sakura.

It was like a fairy tale. Sakura started to unbuckle Sai's belt as she slipped it out of his pant loops and started to unzip the pants as Sai was removing her skirt. There they laid, both naked. Sai looked into her eyes and she stared back. They were both hungry for eachother and Sai placed his hands on her slim hips. His eyes never leaving hers as he found her wet opening and gently pushed himself inside. Sakura felt the warm pain at first, and Sai knew that this was her first time. He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it as he began to move deeper and deeper until his full length was inside her.

Sai waited until all the pain melted from Sakura before pulling out and pushing back in, a little harder this time. Sakura moaned and her fingers dug into his back as he began to push and pull harder and harder with each thrust. She moaned out his name and he kissed her neck while he thrust even harder and faster. She moved her hips against his in a way that made him feel like he was going to explode with pleasure and called out for him to go harder. He picked up his pace and began to thrust himself into her with all the power he had. They were both close to their limit and he gave one final thrust before they both released.

Sai laid down next to Sakura, her cradled in his arms and both drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids. Sakura nestled up against him and he place his chin on the top of her head. This had been his first time as well. They both fell asleep in pure bliss.

-

I know I know, short short chapter! BUT HEY! Just a filler anyway…for the most part. This was one of my more descriptive 'lemon' scenes, but hey, I've only wrote one other! Awwwww donchya just luv Sai? Wow, so I guess that's it for this chapter…whoo…REVIEWS ARE LOVED! …just, please to those readers that want to run the story, lets keep ideas please b/c this plot is already set and as much as I love hearing your ideas, some just don't work with my plot scheme…sorry!

-AMORI


	5. Letters

That Porcelain Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Rawr. I wish I did…

EEP! Look out faithful readers! Writer's block has attacked! ;,; I apologize for the short chapter and long wait and the fact that there is little story…but here it is…a filler! OMG! No! Tough, yes it is a filler…damn writers block…

Chapter 5: Letters

Sakura woke to sunlight pouring over her. She smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her and inhaling the scent of pine. Sakura knew it was Sai as memories of last night came flooding back. Her cheeks blushed and her smile widened as she looked over his peaceful sleeping face. He actually looked sincerely happy and Sakura felt more than happy because she caused it.

Sai stirred in his sleep slightly and wrapped his arms around the cause of his warmth and pulled it closer, inhaling the scent of flowers. His groggy mind registered the smell as being Sakura and he slowly opened his eyes. She was smiling at him as his dark black eyes landed on her. "'Morning…" She said softly.

Sai smiled and kissed her forehead. "'Morning yourself." He had never felt this way about anyone, but he loved it. He felt that he could enjoy waking up every morning to her face, to her smell, to her warmth.

The peace was broken as a soft tapping came from the window. Sai lifted his head a bit and glanced over Sakura's shoulder to the window. There, on the edge of the flowerbox hanging on the sill, was a messenger hawk from Konoha.

Sai sighed as he grabbed his discarded boxers and slipped them on before heading to the window and letting the bird in. He undid the letters that were tied carefully on the leg of the hawk and looked at them.

There were two. One was labeled for Sakura, the other for himself. Sai tossed Sakura hers before opening his own. It was from the Hokage, Tsunade.

_Dear Sai – _

_I trust things are going smoothly? I can't think of any reason why they aren't, and if by the small miniscule chance they are, FIX IT! By the off chance that you have discovered information that is relevant to Konoha, then please reply back with a detailed description of what you have found. I do doubt that you have found any information though that would have anything to do with Konoha. Afterall…this was a fake mission._

_Shocked? Are you really surprised that I sent you on a fake mission? Come now, Sai, you should know me better than that! The true reason I sent you and Sakura out there, set you up with the most expensive and nicest room I could…was so finally get you two together! You see, Sai, I always knew you'd end up together with her, because it was just that obvious. All the fighting, rude comments, and teamwork you guys did together showed just how much you were meant to be. Did it work? YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF HER! DON'T HURT HER OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT!_

_-Tsunade_

Sai felt his eye twitch as he read and reread the letter in order to make sure it wasn't a joke. How on EARTH did Tsunade know this crap?! The dark haired man stared at the letter a few more minutes. Now he wanted to see what Sakura's said, if it was anything like his. He took a glance over at Sakura. Her letter was considerably longer than his, and she wasn't that far along into it. Her face was blank as she read.

Sakura's letter was much nicer than Sai's.

_Dear Sakura – _

_How goes things? Naruto won't shut up about you. He's worried that you've gone off and are never coming back. That's just like him, isn't it? He can't wait until your return, he has so much going on now, though. You probably haven't heard, but he and the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, are engaged now! Amazing isn't it? I guess there's someone out there for everyone. Another thing, (if you aren't sitting down, you might want to) Ino's pregnant! Shocked? It gets better. With Twins! Wow! Who ever thought that Choji and Ino would be together, let alone parents? Shikamaru is in Suna, again, visiting Temari, again. You'd think they would just hurry up and get married already! They've been together for, what, ever? Funny, huh? _

_Shizune misses you. She's tired of being the only one to help me. The hospital staff also sends their love. Hmmm what else to say…Lee is dating TenTen now, who knew anyone could handle him, but apparently she likes the challenge. Neji is now a captain in ANBU, one of his greatest achievements. He's currently on a scouting mission for the Akastuki. Shino is Shino, I suppose that speaks for itself. Kakashi and Kurenai are expecting, again, to be married, again. Who would have thought it was Kurenai with the commitment problems? _

_Laugh it up, I know you are. Myself? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agreed to a date. With Jiraiya. I think he slipped something in my sake or something. Great news, though, I forgot to mention this earlier in the letter, Shizune and Yamato are dating now! I think that they are getting really serious! I saw Yamato shopping for rings the other day! WOW! _

_So how is Sai treating you? I hope he's treating you well. I wonder what he's going to say after he reads what I told him? Oh I haven't told you yet! Such a shame that you haven't figured it out yet….haha well I won't keep you guessing…_

_This was a fake mission! GASP! REALLY? Shame on me! I know I know, why would Tsunade-sama do that? Because! It has been too long! You needed to stop obsessing over Sasuke and start opening your heart to someone else. And who would that be other than our very own SAI! Shocked? Really? You honestly couldn't see this coming? All of Amori-sama's readers did! I'm sorry I lied, but this seemed like the only possible way for you two to get together. Sending you alone. You can't honestly be that surprised. I was sending you to get information on one of Konoha's treaty-bound friends and allies? As my apprentice you really should have known that, Sakura._

_You cannot return for 4 days, though. I'm sorry but that's how it is. And it's a days journey back home to Konoha, so you're stuck for…oh shoot lets make it three days, Naruto won't shut up._

_See you soon, (try not to kill me when you get back)_

_Tsunade_

Before Sai could blink, there was a hole in the wall next to the bed. Sakura had punched the wall in shock, anger, and embarrassment. "HOW THE HELL DID I NOT REALIZE THAT!?"

Ding, Sakura just found out. Sai looked at the red-faced kunoichi in slight fear, and slight humor. "Sakura, calm down. It isn't our fault. Tsunade-sama is just that good?" He tried.

"Good? GOOD? SHE FRIGGEN FOOLED ME!" Sakura stood up from the bed and started pacing angrily. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT WOMAN!"

Sai was now more afraid than entertained. "Sakura, please calm down. You're gonna scare the rest of the hotel!" He already saw the pale faces of the poor guest in the next room from the hole that now led into his room.

It took a while ten minutes before Sakura was calm again. Sai had feared for his life as a chair went through the window. He had ducked just in time to avoid the flying furniture. Finally Sakura sighed and sat back down on the bed. Sai looked up from where he was sitting by the now destroyed window and smiled softly at the pink-haired girl.

"This has certainly been an INTERESTING adventure." Sakura looked back at him and chuckled.

"Certainly nothing I had ever pictured." She looked as Sai pulled out some paper. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Replying." He said with a smile. Sakura grinned and nodded. "Hand me some paper then!" Sai tossed her some paper and a pen and they set to work on their replies.

In Konoha, Tsunade felt herself sneeze. "Uh Oh! Tsunade-sama someone's plotting your demise behind your back!" Jiraiya laughed. Tsunade normally would have shrugged that off since many people probably were…but she had an inkling as to who it was…

END! OH SORRY! Writer's block and stuff…just be glad I updated! Review please? Pweeeeeaze?

-Amori


	6. Hit Where It Hurts

Disclaimer: Okay so long time no update! APOLOGIES MY PRECIOUS READERS! I am not worthy of your fandom! Lol I have been so busy turning my life around that I've nearly died! My goodness I'm exhausted but fear not! I am forcing myself to update! YAY ME! I don't own anything…boo me TT

ALSO, I have been getting some reviews questioning why I had Sasuke say that it was only a few months since he's last seen Sakura, and Sakura saying it was 5 years. Here's the thing dear readers that didn't understand this: Sasuke was trying to shrug off his long absence as if it was nothing much. Doya understand?

**Chapter 6: Hit Where It Hurts**

The duo leaped through the dreary trees with ease. Sakura was still angry at Tsunade, but she couldn't let it get to her. Not yet anyway. What good would screaming at Sai do? Not much, except it would probably end their newly found relationship. Sakura sighed. No way would she want that.

"Sakura." Sai said calmly from her side. They were on their way home and were about an hour from Kohona. "I think we should take a break." As if on cue, Sakura's stomach chose that second to rumble with hunger. She nodded, blushing.

Tsunade had probably already read Sai and Sakura's return letters and was probably eagerly – or not so eagerly – awaiting their return and Sakura felt uneasy about stopping for lunch, but her stomach wouldn't let her argue her case.

They both hopped to the ground in the trees and Sai calmly pulled out two bentos. "Mmm!" Sakura smiled as she opened hers. "Rice, umeboshi, a slice of broiled salmon, a rolled egg, and tempura!" Sai smiled as the pink-haired girl dug into the large lunch. He ate his own, which held the same.

After about twenty minutes, the couple decided to take off again. Sakura sighed contently as she digested the delicious meal Sai had prepared. Who knew Sai could cook? Sakura blinked. There was a lot that they didn't know about him. She glanced over at her comrad in slight awkwardness. He was so handsome. So unlike Sasuke in many ways. Soon questions buzzed around in Sakura's mind like angry hornets. What was his favorite food? What was his least favorite food? What did he do at home? How old is he?

Sakura could believe how little she knew about her lover. Sai was a mystery alright.

The dark haired boy in question looked at Sakura, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong ugly?" He asked, using his old nickname for her. She looked up and blushed. "N-nope! Just fine! Hey look it's Kohona!" Sakura changed the subject quickly and sped up towards the gates of her home that were now in sight. Sai blinked at her nervousness, decided against confronting her, and followed suit.

"Sakura-chan! Oi!" A orange and yellow blur attacked the pink haired kunoichi before she even came to a complete stop inside the town. The force of the impact caused the girl and boy to tumble to the ground, Sakura enveloped in a giant hug.

"NARUTO!" Sakura punched the blonde on the head and he released her to clutch his head. "Ow Sakura-chan! Just like old times! You never change!" He grinned through little anime-style tears. "And you never learn!" Sakura grinned down at Naruto.

Sai looked down at them both. "Hey Dickless, can you get off her so we can get to Tsunade-sama's and report?" He said, a slight bit of hostility in his voice. Sakura and Naruto looked up from the ground at him and inner Sakura couldn't help but laugh. So Sai was easily jealous? This was turning out fun. Naruto jumped to his feet and pointed a threatening finger at the pale man in front of him.

"How dare you! Do you know how rude you are? JERK!" Naruto went to lunge at Sai (who made no sign of even hearing him, much less caring) but was restrained by Sakura, who sighed and drug Naruto over to a nearby ramen stall and slapped some bills on the counter, thus ensuring that Naruto stayed busy long enough for Sai and her to make it to the Hokage's tower quickly.

As soon as they opened the doors to the tower, Shizune hustled over, Tonton in her arms. "Sakura-san! Sai-san! Hurry to Tsunade-sama's office, she's expecting you ASAP!" Sakura and Sai nodded and both started running up the stairs to the office.

Without even knocking, Sakura burst through the doors and Sai followed. There, leaning on her interlaced fingers, was a smiling Tsunade. "Welcome back you guys." She said calmly.

The doors slammed shut behind them and Sakura exchanged worried glances with Sai, before her worry turning to anger. "Tsunade-shishou this was a highly impractical thing to do! Sending us on an imaginary mission! Just so you could get to play matchmaker? THIS WAS SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!" She yelled at her teacher, red in the face.

"Yes yes I'm a terrible person. How dare I help you find out that you love Sai! Shame on me! Now tell me about Sasuke's appearance." Tsunade said calmly. Sakura blinked. She almost forgot about Sasuke showing up out of nowhere. After all, more…important things happened around that time.

"Right…Sasuke. He seemed…different. Like he had gone insane. He didn't hesitate to attack, even in a crowd! He's…" Sakura couldn't figure out how to describe Sasuke's change. He wasn't the Sasuke she'd known…He wasn't the Sasuke she'd loved and beenb friends with. Sai looked at the girl next to him, nearly in tears, and took her hand calmly. He didn't know if it helped, but it was worth a try. Sakura looked down at his hand and smile slightly.

"Tsunade-sama…He's not our Sasuke. He's just not the Sasuke I remember." She said, gaining her voice.

"I see. There's a small chance that he's been taken over by Orochimaru. That is highly unlikely, though. It could also be that his mind has broken. All the stress and after everything he's been through and we can only imagine what happened to him after he went to Orochimaru…I think he might have lost his mind." She said quietly. It was painful to think about, and Tsunade didn't want her apprentice/daughter to take it hard.

"I…understand." Sakura said, her head down. "What do we do?"

"Well, if he attacked you in particular. He might come back for you. That's what I hope. He might come back and try to take you again and we catch him before he gets to you." The hokage said calmly.

"An interception?" The blonde woman nodded. "We can only pray that we can stop him."

"Tsunade-sama, please, what will happen to him if…when he's caught?" Sakura's voice wavered.

The blonde woman was silent for a little while longer before sighing. "I don't know. He's an S-class criminal and he betrayed the village. There will have to be interrorgations out the wazoo and a proper punishment has to be given. I will not put execution as a punishment. I refuse to do that, to you, and to him, and Naruto would have my head." Sakura smiled slightly as she pictured Naruto's face if he found out that Sakura had seen Sasuke.

"I understand and trust you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed and Sai wondered how she could be so calm. In stories like this, with a person like her, she'd fight for his freedom.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, a stressed look on her face. "So much to prepare…" She mumbled. "You're dismissed. And I order you to stay away from hospital work for five days, Sakura." Sakura turned to argue but was pulled out of the office by Sai before she could open her mouth.

"That's highly unfair!" Sakura fumed. "How can she do that! The least she can do after everything she put us through is let me go back to work!" The kunoichi puffed up in indignity and Sai chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Calm down, Ugly. Isn't it more like she doesn't want you to work yourself to death?" He said in a gentle tone. Sakura deflated in defeat and sighed.

"Good. Let's get dinner shall we?" Sai smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the town towards a restaurant. Sakura blinked and smiled as he lead her. It felt nice, his hand in hers, despite the shocked faces of Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and the rest. WAIT WHAT?!

Sakura stopped and looked at the gang standing in the road, frozen stiff and staring at Sai and her as if they both had turned polka-dot and grew tentacles from their faces. "Hey…guys…" Sakura said slowly, Sai blinked and smiled at the gang. "Yes hello all. Come on Ugly, dinner's this way." He pulled at her arm slightly but frowned when she didn't move.

"FORHEAD WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH SAI-KUN!?" Ino's voice screeched through the air. She had become a Sai-fangirl over the years and it bugged Sakura to no end.

"Yea Sakura-chan! Are you glued together? Was it Konohamaru?" Naruto piped in obnoxiously. Hinata blushed and pointed her fingers together. "S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed. "No point in hiding it. Sai and I are together."

A shocked gasp filled the air except for one lone voice. "Well I see THAT Sakura-chan but why?" Sakura hit Naruto on the head in annoyance.

**END! Of this chapter at least! Whatdya think? Sorry for the short chap but I'm tired, and I have to work in an hour. Plus I wanna get some sleep before I go…Alright well I promise to update as soon as I'm able! Ja ne! **

**-Amori**


	7. The Things Left Unsaid

That Porcelain Smile

Chapter 7

A/N: Hiya readers! How are you all doing this fine day?

Readers: HOW DARE YOU FORGET US FOR SO LONG!!!!!

Amori: -gulp- hey now, at least I'm updating!

Readers: NO EXCUSES! YOU TAKE FOREVER!

Amori: ehhhhhehhhhhhh well that's because I'm coming up with so many better ideas for the story?

Readers: YEA RIGHT! WE KNOW THAT YOU MAKE THE WHOLE STORY UP AS YOU GO ALONG! DON'T LIE TO US!"

Amori: oookay, put the pitchforks and torches down. I promise to be mildly better at updating.

Readers: YOU HAD BETTER! HUMPH!

Sorry guys. I has been on hiatus for ever b/c I have kinda lost my muse until lately. I was super busy with my job and school. That's all changed now though! I've quit my job to be able to update better! Not really but be glad because that comes as part of the package!

I don't own Naruto and co in any way, shape, or form except plushie.

_Italics mean either thoughts, letters, or dream sequences. __**Bold italics are inner Sakura.**_

CHAPTER 7: The Things Left Unsaid

Sakura soaked in her bath with a sigh of relief. The day had gone by gently after all the mayhem of arriving. After Sai and her had broken the news to the others, except Naruto (who still doesn't get it) they had went out for dinner. It was a pleasant evening out with Sai…and everyone else. Apparently the gang decided to join their date. It was…interesting.

Kiba and Naruto had started a bet over who could eat the most ramen in an hour and Ino kept saying how she was going to surpass Sakura in the medical field. Sakura always knew Ino had been taken in as Tsunade's third apprentice, but knew that Ino was never going to beat her. Sakura would make sure of it.

Sai and Naruto got into another argument. Sai calling Naruto 'dickless' and Naruto trying to beat up Sai. Kurenai and Kakashi were talking about their futures and whether or not Kakashi would be adopting her son as his own, or keeping his last name the same as Asuma's. Kakashi and Kurenai eventually decided that they would keep her son's name Sarutobi Asuma, named after his father.

After a long and high-energy dinner, Sakura parted ways with the rest of the group to go home and rest for a while. Sai walked her home, occasionally remarking or laughing at something Sakura would say. She kissed him goodnight and retired into her home.

Now here she lay, soaking in a wonderful, hot, herbal bath. "This was an eventful week." She mumbled, a smile placed delicately upon her face as she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. A pale blush swept over her face as she realized just what happened this week. She fell in love, lost her virginity, and met up with her old crush that had apparently gone insane.

"Seriously. An eventful week." She laughed to herself and brought her head under the water, soaking her hair.

When she resurfaced, Sakura washed her hair and then decided to go to bed. After changing into her dark red pajamas, she crawled into her large bed and snuggled under the down comforter, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sakura's dreams were not near as peaceful as she'd planned. She tossed and turned in her bed, sweating with the fear she felt.

_Running through the village of Konohagakure, Sakura felt her lungs scream for oxygen and tears run down her face. He was right behind her!_

_The world around her was just as it normally was in Konoha, except no person wandered in the street, and all the color was drained from the scenery. The only color Sakura could see was herself, Sasuke, and the red blood that flowed from Sai's heart. _

_Sakura had witnessed, with horror, as Sasuke shoved his sword though Sai's chest brutally. Sai crumbled to the ground, the red liquid spurting out over the three bodies. Sakura screamed in horror as she felt his blood on her face, running as far and fast as she could from Sasuke._

"_Sakura..." Sasuke's voice echoed through her mind, shaking her to the core. "It's no use. He's gone. They're all gone. This is your fault, you know." He chuckled darkly. "NO!" Sakura whirled around on her heel, fear forgotten, and anger seeping out of her as if, like Naruto, the kyuubi's chakra were rolling off of her. She snarled at him and whipped out a kunai._

_She screamed at him, "No more of your selfish lies! You did this! Not me! If you had loved me then, if you hadn't have left me! Everything comes down to you, Sasuke! You are the center of the universe," she laughed cynically, "GET OVER YOURSELF! If it isn't about you, you make it about you! You can't STAND it when someone else is happy, can you? Do you think 'if I can't be happy, no one can'? I WILL NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She lunged at him, kunai held out in a sword-like fashion._

_Before her kunai touched him, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to fall to her knees in front of him, her back to him and he smirked. "You just don't know the half of it." With that she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, and then a sudden, sharp, horrible pain in her chest caused her looked down._

_His blade had been run through the both of them, straight through their hearts. He smiled, blood trickling from his mouth and kissed her cheek, before whispering softly, "Our hearts are one. When I die, you will die. We are connected, you and I."_

Sakura sat up with speed only a shinobi could posses, screaming. Panting, she turned on the side lamp and stared down at her hands before burying her face in them, tears flowing freely. She'd never dreamed such a frightful and worrying dream before.

Try as she might, Sakura couldn't seem to fall back asleep again, and dressed for the day. She made breakfast and decided to clean the house as it was only 4 A.M.

She had just started mopping the floor when a subtle knock on her door caught her attention. She opened the door and saw, on the welcome mat, a brown envelope with her name one it. Obviously whoever left it knew she was awake. Sakura looked around sharply before shutting the door and locking it before opening the letter in her hand.

"_Our hearts are one. When I die, you will die. We are connected, you and I. Don't forget this, Cherry Blossom. I will be watching you."_

Sakura felt her heart slamming in her chest as she read the words. It was from Sasuke, there was no doubt. "So it wasn't a dream…" Something about her whispering that sentence to the empty room around her made her shiver with fear.

Should she tell the Hokage? Sai? Naruto? No, he'll be watching her and now she had no doubt that he had cast an unbelievably strong jutsu on her. He could kill her by killing himself.

She slid to the floor, and felt tears come to her eyes. "Why me?" She whispered. This was just impossible. There was another sharp knock at her door, and Sakura jumped nearly out of her skin. Carefully, she withdrew a kunai and held it behind her back as she peeked through the peephole and relaxed instantly when she saw the covered face and crinkled eye smiling at her through the door.

"Ohayo-gozimasu, Kakashi-sensei, do come in." Sakura let him in after storing her weapon safely on her thigh. "Ohayo Sakura. I came to see how you were this fine morning."

The pink haired girl in question raised an eyebrow doubtfully. He never just stopped by to chat. His apartment was on the other side of the village, after all, and he was so lazy. There had to be a reason he stopped by, and his exposed eye didn't hold the happy light as it normally did.

"What's wrong?" She asked as soon as she had shut the door, relocking it. "Ah, well Sakura you're as sharp as ever." He dropped the fake smile he held and sighed sadly. "It appears that…" He sighed and sat down on the love seat in her living room and held his hand out in a gesture that told her she should sit down and she complied, not liking the look or aura he was emitting. "Sakura your parents…they were killed last night by one of the Akatsuki."

Something deep inside her broke. She felt the world around her turn completely black and break away like a mirror that was shattered. Her face was stoic as the weight of his words fell on her shoulders and began choking her as if two pale hands, cold as death itself, wrapped the boney fingers around her neck and squeezed. She blinked as took a deep breath. She found it hurt to breath, but she stood up and nodded. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei for telling me. I'd…I'd like some time alone please."

The white-haired ninja nodded solemnly and stood, too, taking one last worried look at Sakura, who smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry." He nodded again and left.

She didn't know how long she had just stood there, drinking in the reality, before she just couldn't take it anymore and pulled on her shoes. She was determined to get away from home, and she took to the roofs.

Once she arrived at her destination, she dropped from the trees and glided across the field to the small swing set. The sky was clouded and heavy and Sakura found it fitting for her mood. She sat down on the small, blue plastic swing and let herself sway back and forth as she stared at her feet.

He didn't know how long she'd sat there, but the sight made Sai feel as if the world itself were dead around him. He walked across to where the girl sat, and stood behind her a moment before he spoke. "There you are." He hated that even his voice held sympathy. All she would hear for a long time when people spoke to her was sympathy. Her head snapped up in surprise before she turned and looked at him with dull green eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Sai didn't know what to say, or do, but he felt compelled to hold her, so he did. Sakura's eyes widened as his arms came down around her and he pulled her close to himself. Not a word was said, but in that time Sakura felt safe for the moment.

It was that safety that she felt which allowed her to finally break the wall in her heart and let the tears flow freely. Sai loved her, and he was there for her. She felt her body shake with every sob, racking breath, and tear that escaped her. After a few minutes, the crying got worse and she clutched Sai's shirt and screamed. She screamed out the pain, the sadness, and the hurt and Sai just continued to rub her back and whisper sweet nothings to her.

When the crying lessened and she found she could speak again, she told him something she regretted not saying. "I fought with my parents before I left with you. They were saying I shouldn't have become a kunoichi, that they were let down by the way I lived. I said I hated them and that the only redeeming quality from them was that they still let me become one. I told them I was better off orphaned, so that I could finally feel how the rest of my team felt, and be there for them more. I…I told them I hated them…I'm an awful daughter and now they're gone! Forever!" Sakura began sobbing again and Sai held her tightly.

"Forgive me, Sakura, but do you not think that they were just angry? If you ask my opinion, I would say that they just worried about you and wanted you to be safe. It is in my experience that people sometimes try to say one thing, but it comes out in an offensive way. I believe, Sakura, that you're parents were proud of you. Maybe you were telling them in your own way, or trying to, that you appriciate their worry and that you love them?"

Sakura felt the tears well up again and she snuggled her face closer to his chest. "I wish I could tell them I'm sorry…That I love them…"

Sai got an idea and grinned. "But you can!" With that statement, he grabbed her hand and in a flash of black smoke, disappeared only to reappeare in the market.

Sai ran over to one of the vendors and purchased a large, helium balloon. Before Sakura could ask, he grabbed her hand again and they were back in the field.

"Here, write what it is you need to say to your parents to get the closure you need on the balloon!" He tossed her his ink brush and the quell of ink. She blinked but did as she was told. _Mom, Dad, I'm sorry about saying such awful things. I love you, I appriciate your concern and I will always miss you._

"Now!" Sai pulled her close and looked to the sky. "If you're parents are in heaven, then you should send your farewell wishes to them! Let go of the balloon, and your sadness, and watch as your message floats to them. Guided by your love and devotion to them!" Sakura laughed at Sai's childishness, but as she released the air-filled plastic, it was like a huge weight was floating up with it.

Sakura turned to Sai and smiled through her tears. "Thank you Sai. You are wonderful." She leaned up and kissed him. Sai wrapped his arms around her small frame and smiled. "I'm just happy to see you not sad anymore. You're ugly when you cry like that."

The rest of Sai's day included being in a Sakura-induced coma for thirteen hours.

**END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sorry it's so short pplz but I updated and this was suuuuuch a sad chapter for me!!!!!!! sniffles **

**Next chapter will answer any "wtf with sasuke" questions, promise. **

**Until next time: REVIEWDAMNIT!**

**-Amori :D**


	8. The Day Out

Disclaimer: zomg I dun own nobody…cause if I did…

**Disclaimer: zomg I dun own nobody…cause if I did….well…Sai would be raped by me…A LOT lol**

**Special note! I know I said I'd update asap but well…..it's me people…;**

**Special Thanks To My Ever Faithful Reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**Chapter 8: Fun Day Out**

"Forehead! Hey I'm talking to you!" Ino's shrill voice snapped Sakura out of her revene. The pink-haired girl looked over at the blonde from across the small circle table in the coffee shop. Ino sat to the side, her slightly swollen belly preventing her from sitting directly in front, leaning over the table like she normally did.

"Sorry Ino-pig, what did you say?" The pregnant blonde sighed and sipped her iced mocha latte before smirking. "Ever since you and Sai-kun have been dating, you're all spacey. Anyway, I was saying that I want you to be the babys' godmother. After all, the life of a shinobi is surprising and can end abruptly."

Sakura felt her face fall. "Ino-pig don't talk like that! We both know you're going to live long and healthy."

"Yeah but just in case. So will you do it?" She smiled over at the pinkette across from her as Sakura took a sip of her mint chocolate frozen drink. "Well okay. I just am still in shock that you and Chouji!"

"I know, sometimes I can't believe it myself." Ino giggled as she held her left hand out in front of her and stared lovingly at the glinting silver ring on her middle finger. It was gorgeous with sapphires and diamonds. Sakura couldn't help but think that maybe it was the first thing Chouji saved up for that WASN'T food related. "Hey, how are things going with Sai anyway? Any…fun going on?" Ino smirked with a wiggle of her eyebrow. Sakura turned bright red as that night a few days ago came into her mind.

"Um well…you see….er…Hey! I don't think my sexual life is any business of yours!" Sakura stammered. Ino laughed. "Oh spill all of the dirty details!"

The blonde pulled her closer to ensure privacy. "Come on Forehead!" Sakura stayed bright red but laughed. "Well…you see…ummmm he said he liked me…I said I liked him too…we kissed…and well….one thing led to another and we woke up in bed together…naked…and….well…"

Ino squealed and laughed, "You dirty whore. Oh wipe that look of shock off of your face, I'm kidding!" Sakura turned an even brighter red. "How was he?" She asked.

"Well seeing as how I have nothing to compare it too…" Sakura looked out the window and then turned back to Ino with a large grin. "It was amazing. If sex could be better than that, I'd die of ecstasy."

"Scandelous!" Ino squealed happily. "I know true love when I hear something like that! I mean, I wasn't a virgin when I started with Chouji, but when I had sex with him…anyone else was just so-so…it's that way when you really love someone!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you're so happy, Ino." She felt slightly jealous at her best friend's life, but thrilled for her none the less. "Man it seems like everyone has someone now…Hinata and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, Temari and Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee, Tsunade-shishou and Jiraiya-sama…All that's left are Kiba, Shino, and Neji." She giggled.

"Actually…" Ino smiled as she looked out the window. "Strike Neji off of there."

Sakura leaned in. "Spill." The blonde giggled. "Well don't tell anyone I told you, but he's been seeing Night Kiera. You remember her? She grew up with the Hyuuga's and became an instructor at the academy?"

"The one that has the byakugan even though she's not a Hyuuga?" Sakura felt herself smile as the black haired girl popped into her minds eye. Kiera was a tall, thin girl with black hair that came to her nape. She was a phenomenon among the Hyuuga's because she's not blood-related to them, yet has the byakugan. She was always following Neji around growing up, wanting to be of any help to him as she could. She was not impressive with her fighting, and wasn't a genius, but poured her heart into anything she did…especially involving the stoic man.

She was the one to follow Neji when he fought the spider shinobi, Kidoumaru, when Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba went to save Sasuke the first time even though she was told by Tsunade not to. It was lucky she did, Sakura thought with a small smile, because she's the one that saved his life.

"It's about time he aknowleged her as more than just a friend." Sakura giggled. Ino nodded. "We'll have to give her a hard time for not telling us sooner. Oh HINATA!" The blonde started waving to the blue-haired woman behind Sakura, getting her attention.

Hinata smiled and gracefully walked over to the table. "Hello you guys." She said quietly. "I was looking for you."

Sakura smiled at the bashful woman and noticed just how beautiful she'd grown. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, do you guys want to come help me pick out brides maids dresses and a wedding dress? The wedding's only a month away…" She started pointing her fingers together in her old habit and the two girls cheered. "OF COURSE!"

"Great! Tenten is waiting outside. Let's go." Hinata smiled

As the four girls went shopping in search of perfect dresses for the wedding, Sai was experiencing a sort of different guys-day-out….

"Oi! Sai! Which do you think?" Naruto's voice brought the dark-haired artist back to reality and he looked over at the blonde.

"Either is good. I mean, you eat any ramen no matter what kind. I thought you brought me tux shopping for your wedding?" Sai sighed as he stared at the sky above Konoha. The blonde ninja looked down dejectedly but then snapped out of it, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, but you can never buy too much ramen!" He grinned. "Anyway, I thought we men needed a day out."

"Yo Naruto! We gonna get lunch any time soon?" Chouji said, munching on some chips.

"Oh Come on Chouji, you've just had breakfast. Don't be such a pig." Kiba said, nonchalantly, beside him Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hey now, no arguments among friends!! The springtime of youth is here and we need to celebrate!" Lee cheered. The men looked at him and all sighed. "Lee-san after spending five minutes with you, I end up feeling like I need a nap." Sai smiled at the energetic man.

"Guys…why did you drag me along…it's so bright…" Shino said from the shade of a tree. His hands in his pockets. "Oh be quiet Shino! You need to find yourself a girl." Naruto laughed. The hooded man 'humphed' and turned his head away from the group.

"I will find a woman when I am ready."

"Hey you guys." A familiar voice broke the air and the guys looked over to the source. Lee smiled and did a leap in the air. "Neji you're back!"

Hyuuga Neji stood, hand on hip and the other one held up in a wave and walked over to them. "I just got back about three hours ago." He was wearing his ANBU outfit, the bird mask hanging off of his shoulder in a casual way.

"Neji! Why don't you join us! We're having a guy's night out!" Naruto said, walking up to the taller man who shrugged. "I kind of promised I'd see someone first." He said, looking off towards the east. The guys (aside from Shino and Sai) 'ooooh'ed and Kiba elbowed the ANBU captain in the side. "Who's the lucky broad?"

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "She's noone special. Just someone."

"So it IS a girl!" Naruto laughed, slapping him on the back. "Thank god! I was starting to wonder if you were…you know…." He whistled in a way that suggested gayness. Neji's face turned red and he glared. "I'm not gay." He grunted.

"Well it's hard to tell…you never seemed interested in any girls…your hair is so long…you know…" Naruto in a moment was on the ground, nursing a bump on his head as Neji stalked off angrily.

"It's what you get, really." Shino said, kneeling over the blonde. Sai chuckled and Kiba laughed heartily.

"I have an idea guys…let's follow him…" Naruto smirked and the guys nodded. "I'm curious as to who has his affections!" Lee cheered.

Neji found his way to the academy after jumping around from roof to roof to cool off his embarrassment from his encounter with Naruto. "What an idiot." He grumbled as he opened the doors of the school.

Walking down the familiar halls he stopped in front of a door he had visited all too often. He could hear the voice of the teacher from the inside lecturing on basic genjutsu. He knocked on the door softly and smiled when he heard the voice pause.

"Excuse me a moment class." Suddenly the door opened and Kiera stepped out, shutting the door behind her before enveloping him in a hug.

"Neji-kun! I'm so glad you're back!" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How have you been, Kiera?"

The girl pulled back and Neji took the time to study her. She had pale skin, almost porcelain, and a navy blue shirt on that came down her chest in a triangle shape, revealing most of her chest if it weren't for the mesh covering. She wore white shorts that came to her knees and her forehead protector was tied at the base of her weapon halter on her right leg. She, like when Neji was a genin, had her right leg wrapped in a bandage.

"You look beautiful." He said, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Many childrens voices surprised them and caused them to break apart.

"Night-sensei is in looooooove!" Some cooed causing the couple to turn bright red. "Oi oi! Who said you could get out of your seats! Back to class! Read pages 450-500 in your textbooks now!" Kiera shouted in a professional manner. Neji smiled at her forcefulness.

"I'll see you tonight at 6 okay?" She smiled and disappeared back into the classroom without an answer. Neji stared at the door a while longer, a smile on his face before turning only to stop and glare.

"Why did you follow!?" He growled out at the men in front of him.

Sai immediately pointed to Naruto. "He made us."

Shino nodded. "Oh come on Neji!! Why didn't you tell us you were dating Kiera-chan!? She's a catch!" Naruto said, backing up as Neji had a death glare.

"Anyway, hey guys lets go get some lunch!" Kiba said, trying to break the tension. The rest agreed and Neji sighed, giving in.

The guys picked a resteraunt and were all sat. It was a bar too and Kiba went to get everyone some beers (partly so he didn't have to listen to Naruto complain about the lack of Ramen on the menu). When he got there, the bartender looked at him and smiled.

"Hiya, what can I get you?" She had long, flowing red hair pulled back at the nape of her neck and a blue cresent moon tattoo-type thing on her forehead. He found her strangely attractive and stammered before saying what he wanted. She nodded. "I'll bring them over to your table in a moment."

As he walked away, the others didn't fail to see his slight blush and attacked him. "Go for it! She's hot!" Naruto grinned. Sai looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "She carries a beauty with her." He said in his artistic voice.

"Naw, I don't even know her…" He mumbled, patting Akamaru on the head absentmindedly. The large dog was laying at his feet and sniffed the air before setting his head back on his paws.

"Hey. Here's your drinks." The red-head smiled, placing a tray of beers on the table before reaching into her apron and pulling out a large dog biscuit and kneeling at Akamaru's head. "He's so adorable!" She smiled as the dog sniffed the biscuit before munching on it happily and nuzzling her as she patted him.

"Oh? Thanks. You like dogs?" She smiled at Kiba. "Of course! I love them to death!" He blushed and Naruto, who was next to him, nudged him in the ribs.

"Um, My name is Kiba…" He said, awkwardly. She nodded. "I know. My family and yours are good friends. My name is Rachel. Maaka Rachel." Kiba smiled and nodded. "If you want…you could hang out with Akamaru and me some time…he's taken a liking to you." He noticed as Akamaru licked her face with his tail wagging happily. Her green eyes light up and she nodded. "I'd love to!"

Lee took a swig of his Dr. Pepper (as if the guys would give him alcohol! LOL) and cheered. "One down, one to go." The guys all looked at Shino from over their glasses and the hooded man crossed his arms and turned his head away defiantly. "I'm not going to find a girl!" He said stubbornly.

As the guys laughed merrily, and the girls shopped happily, Sai and Sakura both couldn't help but feel eyes boring in the back of their heads.

"It's only a matter of time." A dark voice whispered to himself. Sasuke's shadow clone disappeared from the back of the bar and the original vanished from his spot in the trees, watching Sakura.

"We're bound to be together in the end." He smirked at his own little joke.

**A/N: ZOMG! Sasuke can JOKE?! **

**Okay so it's a little filler, sort of. I know I told yall that in this chapter I'd go into depth with whats up with sasuke…but that aint happening. At least not right away…what kind of author gives away the suspense right way? Lol**

**So yes, I updated….yes it's kinda short….but hey I did.**

**Tell me what you thought! More reviews Quicker updates! **

**-Amori**


End file.
